Of Boxes and Syu
by Fade to Osaka
Summary: Tomo finds a mysterious padlocked box in the park. What could be inside? Warning: Complete nonsense


A/N: Most of you won't get the SYu references. Though you'll still get the gist of the story (I hope) Oh, and I'm writing again. Rejoice!

Of Boxes and Syu

By Fade

---

Once upon a time, in the magical land of Japan, there lived a girl named Tomo Takino. She was a happy, curious girl with zero ambitions. One day, when she was walking through the park, she stumbled upon a padlocked box.

"Ooh! A box!" She shouted in a tone reminiscent to that of a six year old. Without a second thought, she snatched the box.

Tomo observed the box. The padlock was an archaic style, similar to those found at the Basilica of Saint Peter. "Hmm, not sure how I'm going to unlock this..." After a few moments of pondering, she threw the box down at the sidewalk. The top of the box cracked open for a split second, but closed shortly after.

It was in that moment that the novel "Twilight" was published...

Tomo, quickly becoming frustrated, retrieved the box and left the park. She headed for her friend, Yomi's, house.

"Yomi!" Tomo yelled, pounding on Yomi's window. Yomi attempted to ignore the loud thuds until the glass began to crack.

"I'm coming." Yomi sighed. As she opened the window, she was met by a disgruntled Tomo. "I can't open this box!"

Yomi sighed once more, "Okay." She attempted to close the window, but Tomo jumped through and entered Yomi's room, "Open it for me, Yomi!"

"Tomo, I don't have the key, how could I possibly open it?" Yomi asked, already very annoyed.

Tomo shrugged, "You're smart, figure it out!"

Yomi's face met with her palm, "Really, Tomo? ... What's in the box, anyway?"

"Beats me." Tomo said, "But I NEED to know!" She thrust the box at Yomi's chest, "Now open, open!"

Yomi was fed up with Tomo at this point. She pushed the wide-eyed wildcat back through the window, and threw the box into the street. Once again, the top cracked open for a split second.

It was in that moment that Syu penned the song "Rain".

Yomi slammed her widnow shut and locked it. Tomo contemplated throwing the box through the window, but decided against it.

Instead, she tried her own "wildcat strategy" of opening the box. She ran into the street and jumped on the box. She began to use all of her limbs (and her teeth) in an attempt to break into the mysterious chamber.

After enough struggle, the top once again cracked open. Tomo seized the opportunity and stuck her hand inside. The box let out a beastly roar, and top promptly closed, with Tomo's hand still inside. Her hand felt as if it was in it's own personal hell. The poor limb was overcome with agony and despair, and it was also being mutilated by something with very strong teeth.

Tomo, however, brushed this off as a side effect of the disappointment.

During the struggle, a meteor hit the Earth and wiped out half of Africa.

While walking down the sidewalk, Tomo spotted a large semi-truck in the distance. She looked at the box and orchestrated a plan.

Once the truck was close enough, Tomo stuck her hand (box and all) into the street. The truck rammed into it, but to Tomo's disdain, the box somehow remained in one piece. Upon further inspection, however, she noticed a small glitch.

There was now a rather large chunk of the lock missing.

Tomo let out a squeal of delight and began slamming the box against a brick wall.

The lock snapped.

Tomo stared at the box, mouth agape. Unable to control herself, she ripped the box open.

A vortex of pure evil and hate emerged from the box. The force of the box's hatred knocked Tomo back a few meters, which caused her to hit her head on a wall.

Disease, famine, and war spread to all areas of the Earth. The four horsemen rode their stallions out of the box and wreaked havoc on the doomed planet.

Tomo was speechless.

"I always knew you'd play some part in the apocalypse." Tomo looked up and saw Yomi standing above her, shaking her head. From Yomi's face, blistering boils emerged and leaked pus. However, she seemed to not notice.

"Yomi, fix it!" Tomo cried.

Yomi smirked, "But if I do that, you won't learn your lesson."

"Lesson learned, now FIX IT!" Tomo shrieked, with tears pouring from her eyes. Yomi continued smiling and walked away. She seemed too preoccupied with the fact that Tomo was paying for her actions to notice the apocalypse.

Tomo retrieved her cell phone and dialed a number. As soon as she heard the receiver pick up, "OSAKA, COME TO YOMI'S NEIGHBORHOOD NOW!" With that, she promptly hung up.

Within moments, Osaka was by Tomo's side. "Hey Tomo. What's wrong today? You look like you've seen a ghost... Wait, did you see a ghost? Where is he?"

"No, Osaka! Haven't you noticed the apocalypse?!" Tomo asked.

Osaka looked around, "Huh, well would you look at that..." She spotted the box and noticed Zombie Jesus rising out from it, "I know that zombie! You opened Pandora's Box?"

"Pandora's Box? What was it doing in the park?" Tomo wondered.

"Probably has something to do with that new Galneryus song, Rain... What should we do?"

Tomo put her head down, "I have no idea! Just make it go away! Please Osaka, I beg of you!" Her tears flooded the street.

Osaka scartched her chin, and it seemed that she was hit with an idea. "I'll be right back."

Osaka approached the box, kneeled down, and observed it.

She then closed it.

The skies became blue once more, the four horsemen's horses broke their legs and had to be put down, and Zombie Jesus returned to his rightful place; in McDonald's happy meals.

"All better!" Osaka said, smiling.

Tomo was in a state of horrified shock, "That's all there is to it?"

"Yup. Just don't open it again." Osaka instructed. She began to leave. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she saw Tomo creeping toward the box, "Wait, Tomo, NO!"

The box was unleashed once more, except this time, Tomo ripped the top off, preventing future closure. Osaka ducked for cover, but everything seemed normal.

Tomo pouted, "What a gyp!"

A few moment of silence later, a giant, robot creature was terrorizing the streets of Tokyo.

"MECHA-SYU!!!"

Osaka and Tomo ran frantically through the streets, trying to find a bomb shelter, "You've doomed us all now, Tomo. DOOMED US ALL!"

After much havoc, the world was desolate. Osaka and Tomo were the only people to find proper shelter. After weeks of worldwide torment, Osaka and Tomo were the last living humans on the planet.

"Well Tomo," Osaka began, "You've messed up this time... No matter. We now must spend the rest of our lives building weapons to destroy Mecha-Syu..."

"That sounds like fun!" Tomo exclaimed.

"... And afterward, we must repopulate the planet. Just you and me."

Tomo look confused and... slightly aroused.

"Umm..." Without another word, the two began singlehandedly constructing nuclear weapons, since, for some unexplainable reason, their shelter was filled with plutonium.

Years later, they had a bomb ready. They baited Mecha-Syu to their lair, and attempted to detonate their bomb.

It blew up in their face.

Mecha-Syu had succeeded in destroying the world's population.

He realized he'd be alone for the rest of his life.

No one to love.

No one to share his agony with.

So he was left in solitude.

And, for all of eternity, he cried in the rain.


End file.
